


I have never stopped loving you

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Shimadacest [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: The stupid cowboy keeps flirting with Genji's brother, and he decides there is something he has to confess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another anon prompt: after Hanzo joins Overwatch, someone starts flirting with him. Genji gets jealous and confesses his feelings.
> 
> Drop me a prompt at my [tumblr](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com/ask)

Genji hated the stupid cowboy. He hated him with a burning passion. His stupid laugh, his dumb, handsome face, hated his skill with the revolver and most of all he hated that he made his brother smile. Not just smile, even laugh, a slight blush in his cheeks. Jesse - god damn - McCree was flirting with his brother and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

What could he possibly do about it?

 

He couldn’t go to him and punch him - although that was exactly what he wanted to do, but he was a professional and they worked together. He wouldn’t give that man the satisfaction of being the bigger man. He still had his honour, some of it anyway. And Genji sure as hell couldn’t go up to tell him that growing up, Hanzo and he had discovered their sexuality together. They had practised kissing, had touched each other intimately and eventually one drunken night it had led to more. In the beginning it had stayed that way, they had only met when they were tipsy and still had the chance to blame these instances on the alcohol.

 

But it had turned into more after that. Genji had other partners, he simply liked sex, but it was never as good as when he made love to his brother. Part of being with other people was to keep up appearances, to pretend that he didn’t love his brother the way he did. But it became clear when his brother hurt him, or perhaps even before. While he was away, finding himself again and trying to be at peace with his new body, he knew that he loved him. Truly, and deeply loved him.

 

And he regretted never saying it. Perhaps things would have been different then, perhaps he would still be himself if he had. But he knew now that there was no point in wishing for the past to be different, all he could do was change the future, or seize the present.

 

The present in which he wanted to hit the stupid cowboy into his stupid face.

 

Oh he had imagined it many, many times. In that fantasy he had knocked Jesse out with one single punch, and swept Hanzo up to carry him away, to go to a peaceful place just the two of them. He realised then, at that moment, watching Jesse flirt with Hanzo - again - that he wanted to tell him. Tell his brother that he loved him still. In that wrong way, that way that had caused them both so much pain in the past, but so much pleasure too. He had never felt as loved as when he had been with Hanzo.

 

He missed that love, that feeling of being cherished above all else.

 

Genji still wanted to reach out and undo the ribbon in his brother’s hair, card through the streaks, the lovely, silky streaks that were so soft. He wanted to touch his brother all over, relish in his beautiful skin, that specific scent he always associated with his brother. Once he had gotten over his anger and his resentment, had forgiven Hanzo for what he had done for him, all he did was miss him. And he wondered what it would be like now, to touch him with his new hands - would Hanzo even let him? Would he want to be intimate again?

 

He sighed, and the sound was strange to his ears at first, before he remembered how much he had changed. Sometimes he got lost in his own mind, and thought he was still human. But he looked down then, saw the hands of a stranger and remembered. He would never be the old Genji again.

 

But the old Genji never had the courage to tell his brother how he really felt.

 

He pushed himself away from the wall and made a beeline for where Hanzo and Jesse were talking in the corner. Genji hated how long it took Hanzo to notice him, how lost he seemed to be in the cowboy’s words, his gaze, his presence so very close to him. He tried to not let it be too obvious as he clenched his hands into fists, completely ignoring Jesse on his right.

 

“Hanzo, I need to talk to you,” he said.

 

“Right now?” Hanzo glanced at Jesse, then back at him and Genji was glad for the mask covering his face. He couldn’t let his brother get away from him, not again.

 

“Yes, please. It is important.”

 

“Okay. I will talk to you later, Jesse,” Hanzo told him, and Genji really tried to not think of him as stupid. He wasn’t, not really. Genji was merely jealous, and he could admit that now.

 

He led his brother away from everyone else, feeling him walk a little behind him for a while. When they had rounded a corner and Genji could see that no one was with them, he took Hanzo’s hand, felt him stiffen for a moment but then relax into the touch. Genji’s mechanical heart was beating rapidly, that thing inside his chest that wasn’t his anymore, but could feel nervousness just as well, could feel love and pain and heartache. With all those feelings swirling in his chest, they walked along the corridors, outside and to that little garden nearby that they both loved so much.

 

It was a lovely little slice of peace in an otherwise hectic world, a small meadow surrounded by high green hedges, a large apple tree right in the middle of it. Other flowerbeds where in the corners too, beautiful shades of red, pink and blue speckled there. They had sat underneath that tree together before, talking and catching up but never addressing what really mattered between them. It was time now.

 

Now they were sitting here again, and Genji took off the mask that covered his face, searching out any sign of repulsing in his brother’s face. But there was nothing but curiosity there, and he could read his mind so well, wondering why he had led them here. He took a deep breath, taking both his brother’s hands in his own and forcing himself to look into those beautiful eyes.

 

“I regretted many things in the past, Hanzo,” he said. “While I cannot change what happened, or how I behaved, I can tell you how I feel now.”

 

“Genji, do- I-,” Hanzo stammered, suddenly looking so scared, but Genji interrupted him

 

“I do not regret forgiving you, brother, I never will.” He scooched closer a little, not being able to help himself. The urge to reach out and cup his cheek, to kiss Hanzo until he was out of breath was so strong he was barely able to resist it. “But I do regret not telling you something when we were younger. I wanted to, many times, but I was scared of my own feelings, of what would happen if I sad those words. I am not afraid anymore, I am at peace with who and what I am. I love you, brother. I loved you back then and I love you now.”

 

Hanzo stared at him for a moment, blinking and looking completely dumbfounded. Genji couldn’t help but smile a little, thinking how adorable his brother looked at that moment. He ignored that rapidly beating heart in his chest, nervous about his brother’s reaction. Instead he focused on the way the wind made the little tufts of grey hair by his ears move. More moments passed, without an answer from his brother.

 

“I know I am not meant to love you this way,” Genji continued. “And I know that… that it would be difficult for you to admit it, if you feel the same way. If- If you do I know it will be hard, it would be-”

 

He was shut up mid-sentence by his brother’s lips on his own, kissing him deeply and making Genji end up on his back, Hanzo on top of him. His arms wrapped around his big brother on instinct, kissing him back with everything he had. This weight on top of him, the warmth of his lips, he had missed it so fiercely and he never wanted to let go again.

 

“I love you too,” Hanzo gasped against his lips, tears forming in his eyes. “Oh I have never stopped loving you.”

 

The relief, the weight off his shoulders was almost a physical sensation. He felt lighter, weightless, he felt loved and perfect.

 

“Let’s go away tonight, just us,” he blurted out. “I need to be with you again, know you again.”

 

He wasn’t sure why Hanzo hesitated, but he loved him, after all this time. This had to be okay again, love… love was all they needed.

 


End file.
